


Letters from Puerto Lobos

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [8]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: One day, the Eriksen household receives a letter with a weird return address - a P.O. Box from Mexico with the initials 'D.D.'
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn McNamara
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Letters from Puerto Lobos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmug/gifts).



Chris clicked off the news report as soon as he heard his grandparents open the front door. He scrambled into the guest bedroom, his bedroom, while his dad got help for his drinking. Curling up under his sheets, he struggled to process all that he had seen on the national news.

Hundreds or thousands of miles away, the news had told him, that the runaway brothers had disappeared without a trace. The only memory captured on the dashcam of a flipping car looped over and over as the news anchor recounted the search for them leading up to the Mexico border. Superwolf and the Silver Runner were gone. But safe, right? 

He should be happy, and he was, but there was an emptiness in Chris's stomach and an ache in his chest. 

They were safe. But they were gone. Daniel was gone. Chris couldn't help that he cried. In relief and in loss.

-

"Hey, sport, you got mail! Weird return address..." Dad walked in from the freezing cold, a grin stretching ear to ear. Chris had been back home for a year, having spent a year with his grandparents. 

And Dad was doing great! No more drinking. In fact, the only cans he's had to put into recycling are diet soda. "...you know anyone from Mexico, bud?"

Chris flew in from the kitchen, snatching the letter and forgetting the sandwich he was in the middle of making for lunch. "Uh, yeah, just a friend from grandma and grandpa's. Family vacation, heh." He rushed into his bedroom and intently read the envelope.

It's from D.D. with the return address a P.O. Box in Mexico. He hesitates, but only for a moment.

Gingerly he opened the envelope, made sure not to damage the return address. Inside was a photo of Sean and Daniel on a beautiful beach. And there's a letter from Daniel! They made it to Puerto Lobos, safe and sound! And they have their own house! And Sean is teaching Daniel Spanish! 

Daniel ended the letter saying he misses Captain Spirit. 'Mexico could use Captain Spirit, but SuperWolf will keep it safe in the meantime!'

\- 

On Chris's 12th birthday, he got a birthday card from Daniel. They had written back and forth over the past couple years, but this is definitely the BIGGEST letter ever.

There were sketches from Sean that with a cool new design for Captain Spirit and SuperWolf's costumes. And Daniel made a huge cool card with a Power Bear sticker in the middle. It was all so awesome. Chris pinned the sketches and card up right in the center of his new bulletin board, so he could see it every night before he went to bed and every morning when he woke up.

-

The first week of Chris's high school experience was crazy. Crazy boring. But in the best way possible. He wasn't the weirdest kid there. The school work wasn't too hard. You had your jocks, your bullies, your nerdy comic kids (that made for awesome lunch buddies). 

But Chris hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was missing. Someone was missing. How cool would it have been to take the bus with Daniel? To have shared a lunch table or complain about math homework together?

Daniel must have had another super power. Telepathy. Because he sent Chris just what he needed. A necklace made of seashells. Chris vowed to never take the necklace off. It was like, the most magical good luck charm! One of a kind, made from shells Daniel found around his beach.

He kinda felt like he did have Daniel with him every single time the seashells bounced against his collarbone.

Chris wished he could gift something so thoughtful and unique. So, he did just that when he mailed his next letter.

It took hours of convincing both the shop and art teachers to help, but he managed to make a one of a kind Daniel Diaz necklace! A rough, wooden charm of a wolf with a cape and two wooden capital Ds on a leather cord. It took a while for him to finish it, but Daniel's 30 'OMGs' in the next letter definitely made it all worth it.  
-

'Sean's boyfriend lives with us now.' Was the first line of Daniel's newest letter. Chris blinked as he read the words over and over. It was absolutely not the first time Daniel had talked about Sean's boyfriend. Finn, his name was.

Chris recounted the first letter Daniel wrote about Finn and Sean (he kept all of his letters in shoeboxes under his bed). 'It's gross, they keep making kissy noises over the phone!' 

While he reread the letter and it made a fond smile fall over his face, something else bubbled beneath the surface. Puerto Lobos wasn't this incredibly distant or mythical land that no one from Chris's world could cross over to. There was someone else there, someone they cared about. And they weren't just visiting, no, they lived there!

Chris was pretty sure he never started to draft a return letter to Daniel faster. He asked about how things were, what it was like to have someone else in their home, how hard was it for Finn to get to Puerto Lobos.

But something else nagged in the back of his head, the word boyfriend echoed on loop. Erased and written, over and over, Chris asked 'Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?' at the bottom of the letter. He finally left it written, adding 'I don't have one yet, but maybe one day.'

It felt awkward and clunky, but Chris mailed it. He had to know, anticipation looming over his head for half a week. He knew it was unfair to expect a quick reply. One night it became such an overwhelming feeling, he ended up snuggling up to his dad's side on the couch, like he did when he was so young, tears poured down his face.

"I think I ruined my best friendship."

"What? No way, buddy. It'll work it out. You're too awesome for it not to, okay?"

He almost tripped over his feet when he ran into his house with the mail. A letter from Daniel! 

Chris's heart pounded on the walls of his ribcage, screamed at him to open it, OPEN THE DAMN LETTER. He hid up in his room, much like he did when he opened the first letter from Daniel.

'You do have a boyfriend, if you'll be mine?'

Chris fell back on his bed, the letter held closely to his chest. Yes, yes, yes! He looked over at the calendar pinned to the side of his bulletin board. February 14th. Best. Valentine's Day. Ever.

-

Another pen cap was rendered useless when Chris chewed the plastic into a mangled mess. He waited with anticipation as his computer loaded up his first semester of college classes. Relief washed over soon. 

Yeah, it was bullshit he had to take Spanish 101 before he could go to more advanced Spanish classes (he had been studying it on his own for years! He and Daniel even wrote letters to each other in Spanish), but the rest of the schedule was great.

University of Nevada. It was so, so much closer to Puerto Lobos than Beaver Creek.

-

'Here's my new address.' Chris smiled as he wrote out a letter to his boyfriend. He attached a couple of postcards from his study abroad trip, too!

'My last dorm, ever! Final semester here I come!' And then, after graduation...

-

On Father's Day, Charles got a letter in the mail from Chris, the return address a strange, but familiar P.O. Box in Mexico. Inside it contained a photograph of his son and his friends on a beautiful beach with a lovely, thoughtful letter.


End file.
